Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session.
The EPS is capable of processing various types of traffic (e.g., video, voice, text, etc.) at higher throughput and/or bandwidth than previous generation architectures (e.g., pre-3GPP networks). The various types of traffic are often associated with high bandwidth and/or data rates, which are often generated by high bandwidth applications (e.g., social networking, cloud computing, email, gaming, etc.). The high bandwidth traffic may be processed by the EPS in a manner that minimizes congestion as compared to networks based on previous generation architectures.
However, not all applications generate traffic associated with high bandwidth and/or data rates. Some low bandwidth applications (e.g., Instant Messaging (IM), Internet-based chat sessions, etc.) may generate low bandwidth traffic and/or be associated with long session times and/or long intervals of inactivity (e.g., a period of time between messages or packets). High data rate policers, used by the EPC to process the high bandwidth traffic, may not be well suited to process traffic associated with low bandwidth applications. Additionally, the long session times, low bandwidth traffic, and/or long intervals of inactivity, that are associated with sessions using low bandwidth applications, may utilize radio resources, associated with the LTE network, in a manner that is disproportionate relative to the quantity of traffic and/or data that is being processed by the LTE network and/or EPC.